dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaur NPCs
Overview NPC's are creatures from the game that move by only making simplistic movements in any direction. These were added into the game because the large maps felt far too empty and hunting was hard as a Carnivorous creature. The creatures that they may spawn as differ with each map. All NPCs also have a despawn time, and they will automatically disappear if they're in the map too long, regardless of if they're being attacked or not. With the addition of them, the maps were filled with dinosaurs. This also introduced the player to more creatures they have not purchased yet, alongside creating realistic herds and packs of a singular creature. NPC Characteristics It was possible to tell NPC's apart from players because they lacked animations, however, this has been patched since. There are still ways now to tell if a dinosaur is an NPC though. * They tend to move by walking into a random direction every few seconds, making them very predictable. Even if attacked or taunted they won't change this pattern. * When a player attacks a player-controlled dinosaur, their combat meter, the claws in the left corner, turns red. Attacking an NPC, however, won't trigger this. However, if the player grabs an NPC, it will still activate combat mode. * NPC's do not cause bleed damage with their attacks. * They don't make footprints. * They can't run or jump, and so do not need to eat and drink. * When swimming NPCs will not make blue circles around them. A common tactic in fights is for the player to use a creature that appears as an NPC, such as an Eotriceratops or a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They would then act like as NPC and sneak up on their target and then attack them like a regular player. This is the main reason it's important to be able to distinguish between an NPC and a player. Fighting Fighting NPC's and fighting players are two very different things. Even though their AI has gone through several updates, they are still much easier to kill than real people. The reason why is that they have trouble locating the player, and their attack speed is slow, only attacking once per 5 seconds. While players usually can slaughter an NPC much larger than themselves rather easily, the players need to be a good deal stronger than another player if they want to win a fight. NPCs will, however, attack players without provocation under some circumstances: * If the player is a carnivore and near a large NPC. * If the player is an omnivore and near a large NPC. * If the player is a herbivore and near either a medium or NPC. * If the player is a carnivore/omnivore and attacks a slightly larger than themselves. Attacking a small or medium-sized herbivore with a big carnivore won't trigger any reaction except death. Skilled players can even kill large NPCs with baby dinos, however, the NPC Sauroposeidon is dangerous particularly for carnivorous babies, as the player can be near it without being cautious and can die in one hit. NPC Variety Each map today has a variety of dinosaurian NPCs like Balaur or Tyrannosaurus. Older maps tend to pack blocky dinos like Shunosaurus while the new map has recent, smooth-modeled dinos. Here are some examples of NPCs on the current map: * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Baryonyx * Spinosaurus * Sauroposeidon * Saltasaurus * Therizinosaurus * Kosmoceratops * Gallimimus * Balaur * Ankylosaurus * Maiasaura * Eotriceratops Rarely, a devsaur NPC will spawn. They aren't easy to find and not lots of people have encountered a devsaur NPC. They are most commonly found as a juvenile or adult. There are no pterosaur or fully aquatic NPCs probably due to the lack of AI telling the pterosaurs to fly, Balaurs to glide and aquatic animals to swim for oxygen along with the drowning glitch with NPCs. Category:Mechanics Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs